


Role Playing

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Series: Gajevy Love [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts





	Role Playing

Gajeel threw the dice and smirked. "My eight beats your seven. Looks like we're playing my choice tonight. Gi hehe!"

Levy covered her smile with a dainty hand. "I suppose I must submit."

"Damn right. I've lost the toss five nights in a row." His smile was feral as he crossed their room to the closet and withdrew a plastic shrouded hanger. "Get your sweet ass dressed and then we'll see about getting you undressed."

The outfit inside the bag was simple. A figure hugging bunny suit complete with ears, a tail and stiletto heels. The only anomaly to the collection was a book.

Gajeel exchanged his bathrobe for a shockingly white suit, fedora and dark shades. He even went so far as to grab his guitar from its stand in the corner. "Get goin' Shrimp!"

"What's with the book? I thought you wanted me to play back-up dancer?" Levy stood with her arms crossed, brow furrowed.

"Don't make me list all the things you have a kink for woman." Gajeel was glad he had on the shades so his wife couldn't see his eyes darting nervously around the room. "I put a bit more thought into what I wanted every night you kept winning."

"Oh? Then what's the book for? I don't have to dance and hold it at the same time do I?"

"Get changed and when you come back out, I'll start." Gajeel shouldered his guitar, settling his hands on his lapels. His cheeks coloured to a dull pink. "It's an autograph book - you're not only a dancer but a groupie, alright?" His voice finished with a growl, "I'm a rock star and you're beggin' for it."

Levy nodded slowly and began to sashay over to the bathroom. She looked over her shoulder and gave her lover a beatific smile. "We'll just see about who's gonna beg for it."


End file.
